


An Ounce of Hope

by pyromania2667



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Saerus, he was once a joke character, but after the previous writer gave me permission to finish his character, I know he'll be so much more.This huge pile of exposition will only occur after getting to know him well enough.I have revised it a ton and I'm feeling a lot better about the scene as a whole.More Saerus stuff because he's so vulnerable and precious





	An Ounce of Hope

You ask Siegweird if he's willing to talk about himself

Siegweird gives a bashful smile, “If you insist, I suppose I can talk a little more about myself since you seem so keen on listening to my unbearable chatter."

He takes a deep breath, _“Where to start..? Growing up in the Glacial Rift was fairly calm, I almost miss the cold weather... Aside from that, I was raised by my parents. I can't recall exactly how, but they saw potential in me, perhaps Marae had a plan for me all along? I cannot say… Regardless, even at a young age I knew I had the ability to manifest her light."_

He tilts his head down as he begins rubbing the palm of his left hand with the thumb of his other, _“looking back on it all, My parents were rather supportive. I remember they wanted so much from me, they told me I had a bright future ahead. I could be a new hope, perhaps a way to ease the balance of the ever growing corruption… "_

He fumbles his hands over himself, _"They were wrong to put faith in me, I know I can never amount to their expectations… All those years of training... Was it wise to put so much trust in my abilities? Is this really what I was born to do? Will I ever amount to their expectations? Can I really carry out the will or light of Marae?"_

He takes a deep sigh, tensing up slightly, _“I remember learning to fight, but if I'm being honest I remember the injuries more than the teachings… I couldn't manage my footing well, no matter how hard I tried. With each failure I'm not sure which was worse, facing my mentor or facing my parents. Despite their efforts to cheer me up, I'm sure all I did was disappoint them. I suppose it was around that time I learned that it was much easier to heal a wound than inflict one upon an enemy. It felt like it was the only thing I was good at, but I knew my parents wanted to see me fight, so I kept trying for them. I was so worried that at any moment they'd realize that I'm not suited for this..."_

He swaps his thumb to the other palm, _“Even with all the training I went through, all the things I've done… All the people I've disappointed… Those I've been lying to... I don't think I could ever return… Honestly… I'm sure I even managed to disappoint my parents the day I was born.."_

His cheeks flush slightly as his face grows red, _“Sorry for being so unbearable to talk to… I'm not a very notable person..."_

He pauses for a moment, thinking about that statement, _“I'm sorry… I kind of have a habit of making puns because my life is such a joke… Perhaps it'll be harder to realize that I'm a disgrace if people take me less seriously, right?"_

He looks toward you, _“I suppose I feel a little better when I'm with you, as if I know I could do more. I mean, I have yet to disappoint you, right?"_

Before you can even say anything he speaks up again, _“I suppose there's still a lot to myself that I don't know, and even more that I have yet to truly reveal or even understand… It's nice to just have someone to talk to I guess… Thank you for listening to my rambles... Somehow I feel like with you here people won't realize I'm such a failure by extent… Maybe there's more to myself than I give credit for… Even if it's hard to believe it myself."_

He begins to relax slowly, _“Perhaps I could get to know some of my neighbors here… Maybe I can do so much more than I ever thought I'd do back at home… I think I can keep this up..."_

He takes a deep breath as a small grin curls upon his face, _“Thanks for just letting me talk..."_


End file.
